Surprise
by Paige Joy
Summary: Albus and Minerva have a surprise for each other after the first feast of the year. AU. I do not own Harry Potter. Rated T, just to be safe. COMPLETE!
1. Chapter 1

_**Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter.**_

_**A/N: This one came to me during math last week, so I wrote it down. It's just a quick oneshot.  
Enjoy.  
**_

* * *

Minerva was sat quiet peacefully in her private chambers when there came a soft rapping at the window. Walking into the living room she placed the muggle romance novel on the table as she opened the far window so a snowy white owl could soar in.

After watching the owl land on the coffee table, she bent down and retrieved the letter that was attached to it's leg. Handing it a treat she watched as it flew away before sitting in the overstuffed chair that was (usually where Albus was sat) placed by the fireplace and reading the letter.

_Mr dear Minerva,_

_I am sincerely sorry for not being with you on this day. I have had matters to deal with at The Ministry, but I would very much prefer being home with you. I hate to have to tell you this, but I'm afraid that I will be unable to attend the first feast tomorrow. My speech is on my desk, I would like you to take my place._

_I do hope you are not overdoing it, my love._

_With love,_

_Albus xx_

Minerva sighed after reading the letter from her lover. Today was the day before the beginning of the school year. Knowing that she would now have to call an emergency staff meeting to arrange for someone to take her place at greeting and sorting the first years.

"Suppose I better get busy." Minerva often spoke to herself when Albus was away.

***

Almost an hour later, Minerva was sat in the staffroom with the other professors of Hogwarts.

"I'm sorry for any inconveniences, but I have just received word from Albus informing me that he is going to be unavailable for the feasts when the students arrive tomorrow night. Now -" Minerva was cut off by a worried Poppy.

"But surely we can not start the year without him."

"Poppy, Albus has given clear instructions that I am to take his place at the feast. Now, this means that I need someone to replace me at greeting and sorting the children." Minerva was sat in the chair she and Albus usually occupied together.

"I could do it." Hagrid was sat just inside the door.

"Thank you for offering Hagrid, but I'm afraid those of you that already have a job for tomorrow night, must stick to them. Is there anybody here that doesn't currently have a job tomorrow?"

A few hands were raised slightly. But only one was suitable.

"Poppy, would you care to greet and sort the first years?"

"Of course Minerva, but I still do not think we should go ahead without Dumbledore."

"He asked that we continue as normal tomorrow night."

"Will he be back?" Professor Flitwick chirped from his corner.

"Yes. He will be back for breakfast the following day, unless he send word saying otherwise."

They all nodded at Minerva's answer and walked out the room in small groups, each gossiping on the subject of Albus. Finally, Minerva was left to herself, so she headed for the Headmaster's office to complete the arrangements for the night to come.

***

After two hard days work and a restful slumber, the time had come for the members of staff to get into position as the students started to arrive on the Hogwarts Express.

In just under two hours Poppy led the first years into the already crowded Great Hall.

Minerva silenced the hall before the sorting and informed the students on Albus' absence and that instead of herself doing the sorting, Madame Pomfrey would be doing it. She then took her seat in the Headmaster's golden chair.

After all of he first year students were seated in their respective houses, Minerva said the speech that Albus did at the beginning of each year. She then summoned the feast and watched as the student's faces lit up as they started eating. Minerva picked at her food, missing the talk between her and Albus along with the holding of hands under the table and the stealing of each others food. Everyone who worked or was at Hogwarts currently and in the past two years knew about the couple and would just shrug off any interaction between them.

Almost three hours after the sorting had been completed, prefects showed their houses to the common rooms, leaving Minerva and a few members of staff in the Great Hall.

***

As soon as she knew that all of the students were safely in their rooms, Minerva too headed to her chambers. But, when she arrived she found a note on the pillow of her bed. She knew straight away who it was from when she saw he all so familiar curvy writing of Albus Dumbledore. The note simply said;

_Meet you in my private chambers at exactly half past twelve, my darling._

Minerva glance up at the clock mounted on her wall at the foot of her bed.

'Quarter past twelve. I best get going.'

Not bothering to change, Minerva practically ran to Albus' chambers. She nearly fell over Fawkes, who had decided to perch on the floor.

***

When Minerva consciously stepped into Albus' chambers, she found all the candles had been extinguished and the only source of light was coming from a single candle that was centered on a small table for two, set out in the living room.

"Take a seat my love." Albus silently walked behind Minerva and placed his hands on her waist.

"Oh Merlin! Albus you scared me." Minerva spun round and pulled herself close to her lover.

Albus laughed at Minerva's face, which was one of fright, relief and surprise.

"How long had you been back?"

"Since the children arrived on the Hogwarts Express." Albus turned Minerva and sat her down in one of the chairs at the table. "This is my apology for yesterday. I should have been here."

"Don't worry yourself Albus. Poppy took care of me." Minerva smiled as Albus sat down in the other chair and held her hand.

"Well done tonight, darling."

"Thank you, Albus."

"You are most welcome." Albus stated making small circles on the back of Minerva's hand.

"Before we eat Albus, I have some news for you."

"Go on, my love." Albus gently squeezed Minerva's hand s he saw the conflict roll across her face.

Looking at the table and back to Albus, Minerva nervously said, "I'm pregnant."

At once Albus jumped up and went over to Minerva and held her in his arms. "That's wonderful my darling. Absolutely marvelous."

"I'm glad you're happy about this Albus." Minerva looked up at her beloved and smiled widely at him. And as if on queue, Minerva's stomach grumbled when Albus brought the food magically to the table from the tray in the other room.

"Lets eat."

Minerva nodded in agreement as she started to eat.

Then as if he read her mind he whispered, "Let's go to bed."  


* * *

_**A/N: Thanks for reading along. Hope you enjoyed it. Can't wait to hear your thoughts.  
Take care.  
Paige  
**_


	2. Chapter 2

_**A/N: Sorry for the long wait, but school coursework has been slowing me down slightly. Here's chapter two for those of you who asked. There will be a few more chapters, just bare with me.  
Great thanks to everyone who had read and reviewed! I loved everyone I receive, they keep me writing.  
Enjoy.**_  


* * *

Three months later, Albus and Minerva were sat comfortably in their private chambers where they were discussing when to tell the other staff members about her pregnancy.

"We need to tell them all soon, Albus."

"I know my love. And we will, soon."

"Albus, please. I'll start to show soon."

Albus placed a hand on Minerva's small bump and rubbed gently circles with his thumb. Minerva smiled and rested her head on his shoulder.

"Tired my darling?"

"No." Minerva could feel her eyes getting heavy, so she stood and dragged herself to the living room where she sat herself into the newly conjured rocking chair by the fire.

"Would you care to join me for the feast Min?"

"How could I refuse the offer of food?" Minerva giggled and allowed herself to be pulled lightly up by her lover.

Albus smiled and whispered, "We'll announce at dinner tonight."

***

That night, Minerva and Albus strolled down to the Great Hall, hand in hand.

Albus was bubbly and as happy as anything. Saying that, he'd been like tis for pretty much as long as he has known about the pregnancy. Minerva, meanwhile, had butterflies zooming around her stomach and was shaking slightly.

"You okay, Min?" Albus pulled out Minerva's chair so she could take the seat on his right hand side.

"I'm fine, Albus." Minerva nodded and got herself comfortable before placing on hand on her stomach, wishing the butterflies to stop, and the other was entwined once again, with Albus' under the table.

All three courses flew by and not a single word was said about the small child growing inside her.

But, when Minerva thought she had gotten away with not telling everyone their secret, Albus stood and silenced the almost empty hall.

"My friends. Minerva and I some news to tell you all."

All eyes were on Albus and Minerva.

"Minerva is expecting a child." Albus almost shouted in glee.

The Great Hall exploded into a frenzy of screams and congratulations . Minerva was pulled up by her husband. A slight smile of comfort appeared on Minerva's face as Albus pulled her into his embrace. More whistling, hooting and cheering erupted as Albus placed a soft tender kiss on her lips.

Minerva gently broke he kiss and looked around the table at which the staff of Hogwarts and Hermione and Harry were stood around clapping.

***

A half an hour later, Minerva and Albus stood to leave after celebrating and answering the questions that had been thrown at them.

"We bid you all good night, and Merry Christmas."

Ten minutes later, and the happy couple were cuddled up in bed, content with being safe in each others arms and sleeping well into Christmas Eve.  


* * *

_**A/N: Thanks for reading along. I can't wait to hear your thoughts and suggestions on what's to come next. I apologise for it being so short, but it was a Social Moral Studies lesson used well. LOL.  
Take care.  
Paige**_


	3. Chapter 3

_**A/N: Sorry for taking so long to update, I've been swamped with coursework and the school musical. Great thanks to all of you who have continued to read along and send in your thoughts and suggestions. I've really enjoyed reading all your reviews. I have a week off from Friday, so as long as everything goes to plan, the next chapter shall be up sometime in the week.  
Enjoy**_

* * *

Minerva awoke to find Albus starring into her emerald green eyes.

"Good morning, my love." Albus planted a gentle kiss on Minerva's forehead and pulled her closer to him.

"Morning." Minerva rested her head on Albus' chest a she drew small circles on her bare stomach with her finger tips. "What time is it?"

"I believe it is nearing one o'clock, my darling."

Minerva glared at Albus and halted her fingers, "Why didn't you wake me?"

"You seemed so peaceful. And you needed the lie in after last night. We both we did." Albus grinned at their pre-Christmas celebration.

"I remember Albus. But, I had a meeting with the rest of the Heads of House at ten."

"I canceled."

Minerva smiled and playfully slapped Albus' bare chest.

Albus caught Minerva's hand as she began to move it away and kissed her finger tips. "How's my tabby this morning?"

"I'm good." The colour drained from her face as she said these words, "On second thoughts – I feel sick." Ignoring the fact that she was completely nude, jumped out of bed and half ran, half walked to the bathroom, leaving the door open behind her.

As soon as Albus heard his Min coughing as she threw up the very little she had left in her stomach, he conjured a gown and threw it on as he jogged to Minerva's side.

"There, there my love." Albus rubbed Minerva's back an held her beautiful hair out of the way for the next ten minutes.

Once Minerva had calmed down, she transfigured herself a gown, threw it on and, with the help of her dearest Albus, went and snuggled up on the sofa with a blanket and her soul-mate.

"What a start to Christmas Eve." Minerva shared a laugh with Albus and gazed into the blazing fire.

"What would you care to do today, kitten?"

"Spend the rest of the day in bed. But first, I think a walk around the lake might do me some good."

"Your wish is my command."

Albus helped Minerva dress after doing so himself.

He ran his hands along her beautiful curves, allowing his hands to stop on the small bump that he knew was his child.

***

The walk around the lake was refreshing and when the pair arrived back at their chambers, they played chess until the sun had disappeared from the sky and was replaced by the moon.

"My dear, I believe now you have eaten once more, we should head to bed if we want to be awake early tomorrow." Albus pulled Minerva into his arms and gave her a passionate kiss.

"I'm not in the mood for that tonight, Albus." Min giggled, "But yes, sleep sounds like the perfect idea."

* * *

_**A/N: I hoped you enjoyed. Next up Christmas Day. What do you think is going to happen? Thanks once more for reading along. Can't wait to hear your thoughts and suggestions.  
Take care.  
Paige**_


	4. Chapter 4

_**A/N: Sorry for the long wait everyone! I got a new laptop and I ended up losing most of my fics when I transferred them over from my other one. So ... great thanks to eveyone that has been reading along and leaving reviews, they are greatly aprceiated.  
Enjoy!**_  


* * *

  
Part 4 – Christmas day

Albus awoke early the next morning to find Minerva still fast sleep in his arms. Glancing at his clock, Albus was shown that it was just three in the morning. Albus turned his attention back to his sleeping princess. He brushed a loose strand of hair from her peaceful face and she stirred slightly, pulling herself closer to Albus.

Minerva opened her eyes slowly and looked straight into the brilliant blues of her husband.

"Morning." Minerva said groggily.

"Good morning, my love." Albus smiled sweetly down at her and planted a soft kiss on her forehead.

"What time is it?"

"A little past three in the morning, my dear."

Minerva smiled when she noticed Albus' eyes glance quickly at the end of the bed. "Merry Christmas, Albus." Minerva lifted herself slightly and kissed Albus' soft tender lips.

Albus deepened the kiss and Minerva responded happily. When the pair came up for air Albus chuckled, "Very Merry Christmas my beautiful Min."

Minerva blushed and crawled to the end of the bed.

"How about we save those until later, tabby?" Albus came up behind Minerva and started planting kisses on every piece of bare skin he could find.

Minerva arched her back to Albus as he found the spot on her side that always made her melt into his arms.

Albus smiled to himself and carefully pulled Minerva back under the covers where they continued their search of each other.

Once again each other lay bare, Albus rested his hands on Minerva's rounding stomach and pulled her close.

"Albus?" Minerva looked up into her husbands' diamond blues from where she had rested her head on Albus' chest.

"Yes my love?" Albus gazed lovingly into Minerva's emerald greens.

"Are we going down to breakfast?" Minerva indicated the clock that hung on the far wall.

"Only if you would like to go, my love." Albus leaned down and pecked Minerva's cheek before running his fingers through her beautiful, waist long raven hair.

"I would like to see everyone on Christmas day, and I can probably guess that we will be spending most of today either in your office, by the side of the lake or in here."

"As you wish tabby."

"And we'll save the gifts for later." Minerva smiled as she watched Albus' grin turned upside down.

"Okay." Albus began to look at Minerva with his puppy dog eyes in hopes that she would change her mind.

"Not going to work on me today, Albus." Minerva slipped out from the sheets and strolled gracefully into the bathroom to get changed for the day. Albus soon followed suit and got himself ready in the bedroom, sensing that any more begging or interference would only anger his lover.

***

Half an hour later, Minerva and Albus were sat in the Great Hall with the rest of the staff and the few students that had chosen to stay at Hogwarts for the Christmas celebrations.

As there was no need for a speech today, all Albus said before starting the feast was, "Have a very merry Christmas."

Minerva sat herself next to Albus and held his hand, not under the table like they did during term, but between their plates, in plan sight. It was either that neither of the pair noticed the faces and whispered conversations that had started, or that they had just chosen to ignore everything else around them as they sat in deep thought.

As everyone was starting to leave after having a wonderful Christmas breakfast, Poppy straggled behind to catch Minerva.

"Minerva."

Minerva turned 'round to face her best friend and so did Albus. "Poppy. What can I do for you?"

"Merry Christmas Poppy." The headmaster interjected before the two women became too engaged in conversation to notice him.

"Merry Christmas Headmaster. Minerva, you missed your scan yesterday."

"Oh Merlin. I completely forgot about it. Is it possible for you to do it now?"

"Of course Minerva. I don't expect to see anyone else that's been in a fight with Slytherin when term starts up."

"I'll see what I can do Poppy." Minerva followed the medi-witch, her fingers still entwined with Albus'. "You coming Albus?"

"Mm?"

"Baby scan."

"Ah, yes. Of course, my love." Albus quickly caught up with Minerva and Poppy as they headed to the Medical Wing.

Fifteen minutes later, Minerva was lay on a bed in the Medical Wing and Albus was stood at her side., holding her hand as they waited for Poppy to finish what she was doing.

"Well, would you like to know what you're having?"

"Yes." The pair chimed in unison.

"A girl."

"Is she okay?" Minerva asked when she saw the look in her friends eyes.

"There is a possibility that she will be unable to walk."

"But, why?" It was Albus this time who asked the question.

"She seems to be developing very slowly, especially her legs and spinal cord. She may be perfectly healthy when she is born though. We'll have to keep a very strict eye on her progress. I want to be seeing you once a week, Minerva."

"Okay Poppy." was all that she could manage.

"I'll see you at the dinner feast Minerva, Albus. Have a good day." Poppy headed straight for her office to contact a few people at St. Mungos about Little Minervas' condition.

"Care for a stroll about the grounds my love?"

Minerva nodded and gripped onto Albus tight.

***

The couple spent most of the day out by the lake talking about what they would do if their little girl was disabled. They came up with crossing that bridge when they got there, because whenever Minerva thought about it too much resulted in her breaking down in tears.

When they arrived back in their chambers, Albus opened his present from Minerva, pleasant to find a bag of lemon drops and a picture of them at Dumbledore Cottage on their honey moon, laughing and chasing after each other.

"I love it Min, thank you." Albus passionately kissed Minerva and passed her her present.

Minerva carefully unwrapped her gift and was amazed at what was laying in her lap. A photo of the pair of them sat in the grounds of McGonagall castle, Scotland, watching the sun go down and falling asleep in each others arms under the stars. And underneath the photo was a brand new robe that had been charmed to grow bigger with her extending stomach. It was emerald green, just like all her others, but the hems were silver that change to gold when she was teaching and a deep red when she with Albus. Merlin know what other colours they changed to and when.

"Oh thank you, Albus." Minerva passionately kissed Albus, who made it last for a lot longer than she had intended.  


* * *

_**A/N: Thanks for reading along, I hope you enjoyed it. I know Christmas has been and gone, but I couldn't think of another holiday that would really go. There will be more to come. Any thoughts on this chapter and suggestions on what happened next are all welcome. I look forward to reading them.  
Take care.**_


	5. Chapter 5

_**A/N: Sorry for taking so long to update. The next chapter will be longer. Thanks to everyone who has read along and sent in their thoughts and suggestions.  
Enjoy!**_  


* * *

Chapter Five

Two months later Minerva and Albus were sat in the hospital wing awaiting Poppy to finish her tests. Minerva was now five months pregnant and had fallen sick. Albus hadn't left her side for the week she had been in the hospital wing.

"Well, it seems you have contracted dragon fever Minerva." Poppy's voice was sunken and filled with worry.

Albus sat on the edge of the bed and cradled Minerva as she sobbed.

"What can be done, Poppy?" Albus asked as he held Minerva tightly.

"We can start the treatment as soon as the medi-witch from St. Mungo's arrives. Unfortunately we don't know what affect it will have to the child." Poppy left the couple together to talk things through.

Minerva pulled herself into Albus' arms as the tears flowed. She didn't want to lose her child. It was a miracle when she got pregnant at her age, she was pretty certain it wouldn't happen again.

"It's okay, Min."

"No it's not Albus. We might lose this child. **Our **child, Albus. I don't think I can stand losing another child." Minerva continued to weep ass he struggled to think of what she would do.

"I can't live without you, Min. I don't even want to **think** about life without you. I love you. I always have. Without you Min, my life isn't complete. Have the treatment, Minerva. If not for me, then for the students. They need you just as much as what I do." Albus held Minerva tight as he begged his Tabby to consider the option of treatment.

"Albus, I – " Minerva collapsed onto Albus as she lost consciousness.  


* * *

_**A/N: What do you think has happened to Minerva? Now I'm on the Easter Break the next update should be a lot sooner. Thanks for reading along.  
Take care.**_


	6. Chapter 6

_**A/N: A longer chapter as promised. Thanks to everyone who is reading along and leaving your thoughts and suggestions.  
Enjoy!**_  


* * *

  
Chapter Six

Two days later Minerva's treatment had begun and so far their child was still as healthy as what was expected. Minerva, on the other hand, was exhausted all the time and she was spending most of her time in Albus' chambers while he covered her sixth and seventh year classes, while Hermione Granger taught the lower years. The two hourly potions and the daily check ups were really starting to take their toll. Minerva didn't even want the treatment, but when Minerva's condition decreased, Albus took control and made Poppy give his one and only the treatment, even if it meant that she would be angry with him or even if they lost their child. He couldn't live without Minerva and Minerva couldn't live without Albus. It was that simple.

Later that day Minerva felt like going for one of her walks around the lake. She hadn't been out in weeks as everyone was worried that something was going to happen. She felt she was strong enough and she would call Albus if she needed help. So, she put on her outdoor cloak and made sure her wand was in her pocket before heading down the corridors of the castle. She greeted students as they passed and starred. No other student than Miss Granger had ever seen Minerva with her hair flowing and in the blue robes which she enjoyed wearing around Albus. Minerva smiled as she heard the whispers start and the looks she saw out the corner out of her eye. It was wonderful to see all of her students so … well, speechless.

Twenty minutes later and Minerva was sat in her usual spot by the lake. The sun was shining brightly from the clear blue sky and the giant squid was hovering at the surface next to Minerva as he watched over her. It was a perfect day and Minerva wished she could spend the rest of the day there, but she knew that sooner or later Albus or Poppy, if not both of them, would come looking for her and drag her back in the safe walls of the castle. It wasn't like the castle grounds weren't safe.

Minerva let time slip away from her as she sat in thought about her daughter, Albus and what they would do when their little girl was born. She hadn't been able to keep the tears in before, and she couldn't now, but she had to think about it. In four months she would be born and Minerva would be her mother.

Just as the sun began to set, Albus joined Minerva at the side of the lake pulled her close.

"Evening Albus."

"Good evening my love. How are you feeling, Min?"

"I'm a little tired, but I think the fresh air did me some good." Minerva smiled up at Albus before returning her gaze to the sky above. "Why didn't anyone come and get me for my treatment and check up, Albus?"

"Because I felt you could need a rest. I was going to ask you to come for a walk today, but when I returned from the feast you were already sat out here. I've been watching you from our window. I'd asked Poppy not to disturb you."

"Thank you." Minerva brought her hand out from the water where she was thanking the giant squid for his company, dried it off and placed it back on her stomach.

Albus took a seat next to his lover, but kept his distance. He knew Minerva, it was very rare that she would come and sit by the lake on her own. But when she did, Albus had learnt she she wanted time to herself and not to interfere.

"Albus?"

"Yes my love?"

"Do you want this little girl?"

"Min, whatever made you think otherwise?"

"I've just been thinking. That's all."

"Thinking about what to do when she's born?"

"Yes. And I want to keep her. No matter what."

"Then we'll keep her."

"Thank you, Albus." Minerva pulled herself closer to Albus hoping he would take the hint and carry her to their rooms. She really didn't have enough energy left to walk.

Albus put an arm around her waist and pulled her into a warm embrace.

Minerva placed a soft kiss on his chest and Albus stood before scooping her up in his arms and carrying her back to the castle. One of Minerva's hands rested on her small stomach and hooked the other around her lover's neck.

***

When Albus walked into his office with Minerva in his arms, the large grin on his face soon disappeared.

"Albus, what's – " Minerva stopped her thoughts as she saw Poppy and the medi-witch stood in-front of Albus' desk tapping their feet.

"Minerva, I know Albus told me not to come looking for you today, but I couldn't help but worry." a tear trickled down Poppy's face at the sight in-front of her.

"The dragon fever is starting to pass. Another week or so and you should be over it." The medi-witch interjected after flicking her long blonde hair back behind her shoulders.

Albus put Minerva down at her request. She took up her old stance and stalked over to the medi-witch from St. Mungo's. "And what about my daughter? What is all this damn treatment going to do to her?!" Minerva decided it was time she started to let out her frustration.

"She's already developing slow, I don't see what else the medication can do. The child may not even survive, not at your age, Miss McGonagall." the medi-witch took a few steps back as she watched the anger flicker and burn in Minerva's eyes.

"My daughter, Miss, is perfect. I don't care if she's going to be disabled or not. And she **is** going to survive if it's the last thing I do!" Minerva stormed out of the office and headed straight for Gryffindor tower.  


* * *

_**A/N: Why do you think Minerva's going to Gryffindor Tower, and what is Albus going to do? Thanks so very much for reading along. All thoughts and suggestions are most welcome!  
Take care.**_


	7. Chapter 7

_**A/N: Great thanks to everyone who is reading along and sending in their thoughts and suggestions. Only two possibly three more chapters left.  
Enjoy!**_  


* * *

  
Chapter seven

Just as she had expected Miss Granger was still down in the Common Room. She was slumped in her usual chair reading a book by the fire which had died out to just a few ambers. Minerva revived the fire and took a seat in-front of it, careful not to wake her favourite student.

"Professor."

"Miss Granger."

"What brings you down here? And why on earth are you sat on the floor?" Hermione helped her favourite Professor onto the sofa closer to the fire and sat next to her.

"I just needed to be around my cubs." A single tear ran down Minerva's face which she promptly tried to hide from her favourite student.

Hermione of course knew about Minerva having dragon's fever and being pregnant as she covered her lower school lessons, therefore she was one of the few people in the castle that didn't see the concealment charm Albus cast on her every morning to cover up the child growing within her. Not everyone in the castle knew and those who did knew it would be dangerous for anyone else to know about the pair being married, let alone that they were expecting a child.

"What's happened, Professor?" Hermione offered a shoulder to cry and placed a hand over Minerva's.

Minerva found her feet very interesting for a few moments while she collected her thoughts. Minerva and Hermione had sort of a mother-daughter relationship and they turned to each other when they didn't know where else to turn.

Hermione heard movement on the stairs so quickly asked, "Would you like to go somewhere else, Professor?"

Minerva nodded and the pair head for Hermione's chambers. Minerva and Albus had agreed that as she was the transfiguration teacher she should have Minerva's old rooms as she now occupied Albus' with him.

The living to Hermione's chambers was now a beige colour with a large brown leather sofa and two chairs that were sat by the fire. Minerva took the chair closest to the fire and Hermione perched herself on the foot stall in-front of her Professor.

"Minerva?"

"I'm scared Hermione."

"It'll be okay, Minerva. You've got a few weeks left of the treatment and things will be back to normal."

"Not is I lose this child, Hermione." Another few tears trickled down Minerva's cheeks when she looked up at the girl in-front of her.

Hermione lost all of her colour as she realised what her professor and recently adoptive mother had just informed her of. "What have has she said Minerva?"

"That with my daughter developing slowly there was nothing worse the treatment could do. She said she doubted that she would survive with me being the age I am." Minerva hung her head as she rested her hands on her small bump. Hermione rested on of her hands on Minerva's as she allowed her professor to cry.

***

Meanwhile, in Albus' office, the two medi-witches were starting to worry as Albus had been silent the whole time Minerva had left the office. He knew she would be with Miss Granger and that she would be safe where she was. After collecting his thoughts, Albus turned his attention to the two witches in-front of him. Poppy was silently crying, while the medi-witch from St. Mungos stood as she had when Minerva let out her anger, frustration and sadness. Albus turned first to Poppy.

"Poppy, as I can clearly see you have been affected by tonight's events, my I ask that you retire for the night and I shall flo you when Minerva and I are ready to talk with you about our options." Albus nodded to Poppy who made a quick retreat. "As for you. I would expect more professionalism from you. Minerva is extremely sensitive at the moment. She's had several miscarriages before now and when things are starting to go right for our child, you say she's too old to carry a child. She's not even a middle aged witch, for Merlin's sake! We understand the complications of the pregnancy and we would appriciate it if you would pass Minerva's treatment to Poppy and head back to St. Mungos. I'm sure Poppy with flo you if we need you."

"As you insist. But I must express that with the way Miss McGonagall is neglecting to look after herself is not looking after herself is going to have effects on your daughter. And just to make my point I have asked for Poppy to make sure that your wife does not leave the Great Hall until she has cleared her plate and to also make sure that she has plenty of rest. The way -"

Albus had had enough of this woman putting his wife down. "Minerva is taking care of herself. She has always been slim, but her figure is perfect, she is neither under nor over weight and rests when she needs to. There is no need for Poppy to take care of her because she has me. And as I know her better than anybody else here at the castle, I know that having someone look over her shoulder every minute of the day would only stress her out more. She is no longer teaching and she only helps Miss Granger and myself with the marking and lesson plans so she has a role to play. Now, please excuse me for I need to go and find my wife." Albus practically forced the woman out of the room and speed straight for Hermiones' chambers.

***

Almost an hour after Albus had arrived at Hermiones' chambers, the two women were now chatting about the nursery and about planning a shopping trip into London for baby things. Looking at the clock, Albus decided it was time for himself and Minerva to leave Hermione to her sleep.

Minerva and Hermione exchanged dinner plans for the next day and hugged each other good night.

Hermione stood at her portrait and watch as Albus and Minerva held hands all the way down the corridor and then she smiled as Albus pulled her closer to him and wrapped an arm around her slim waist. Hermione walked back inside her chambers but instead of heading to bed like she had promised Minerva she would, she headed to her private library to research the condition of Minerva's condition to see what they were able to do for her.

***

The last four moths of Minerva's pregnancy passed without any trouble, complications or even the slightest hint that Minerva wasn't feeling well. Well, that was until a week before her due date...  


* * *

_**A/N: What do you think is going to happen? Thanks for reading along. All thoughts and suggestions are most welcome! I hope you enjoyed this chapter.  
Take care.**_


	8. Chapter 8

_**A/N: Great thanks to everyone who has continued to read along and also to those of you whom had sent in your thought and suggestions.  
I'm sorry this chapter is so short, but I could think of no other way to end it.  
Enjoy!**_  


* * *

Chapter eight

Minerva had felt fine the night before and as Albus did when he had been away, he pleasured her as much as he could a nine month pregnant wife. Minerva awoke the next morning in the strong arms of her husband, feeling horribly sick. Albus awoke as Minerva movements and pulled her close.

"Good morning my love."

Minerva smile slightly as she tried to calm her stomach.

"My dear, are you okay?" Albus brushed a few loose strand out of her beautiful face as Minerva buried her head in his chest. Feeling how cold Minerva had suddenly become, Albus sent Fawkes (who now stayed in their rooms) to fetch Poppy and bring her immediately. Albus wrapped Minerva tightly in the duvet and pulled her even closer to him.

Just two minutes after Albus had sent for Poppy she arrived in their bedroom and started fussy over Minerva. It was just a week away from her die date and she had done so well. Poppy pushed Albus out of the way, even when Minerva was crying out to him. She had slipped unconscious once more and the only way that Poppy had found to keep her calm, was for Albus to lay down with her, but that was possible at the moment as she needed to wake her up. Little Minerva was arriving, and fast.

Albus stood in the corner and watched as his wife was awoken by Poppy after almost ten minutes of trying. By this time, little Minerva was already half way into the world as Poppy had no choice but to use magic if she intended to save both her best friend and the daughter she had been wishing for her whole life.

One large push and scream from Minerva seconds after she awoke brought her daughter into the world. Without thinking twice, Poppy simply scooped the child up and placed her gently into Minerva's arms. Albus rejoined his wife and daughter on the bed. The small family stayed like that, silent, until they had no choice but to move as Hermione came into the room to report on the lessons of the day. Albus helped Minerva move into the living room with their daughter, Marie.

"Minerva, she's beautiful." Hermione sat next to her Professor after leaving the papers on her desk.

Minerva looked briefly at Hermione and then turned her attention back to her little girl. "Thank you, Hermione."

Albus returned quickly from the nursery with a bottle and handed it to Minerva.

As Minerva feed her daughter the trio made small talk, until Hermione voiced the question that both Minerva and Albus had been avoiding.

"What will her surname be?" Hermione looked from Albus to Minerva as they exchanged worried looks.

"We haven't really thought about it."

"How about McDore. That way she gets a part of both names, and unless told, no-ones going to think she's you're child. But I must say, she's a spitting image of her mother." Hermione grinned at Albus whom must have been thinking the same thing. Glancing at the clock and seeing it was starting to get late, Hermione excused herself and headed for her own chambers.

That night, once Minerva had settled little Marie, Albus carried her to bed and made damn sure that she knew he loved her. Minerva was glad the next morning that Marie, unlike her parents, had slept soundly all night.

***

After the summer holidays, Minerva continued to teach her sixth and seventh years while Hermione continued to teach the lower ones. Hermione was now nearing the end of her time at Hogwarts and Albus had offered her the position of Transfiguration Professor. She would of course be under Minerva whom would continue to teach the upper years and she would eventually take over Minerva as Head of Gryffindor and maybe even Deputy Headmistress when the time came for Albus to stand down.

Life was perfect for the McDore family and nothing was about to change that. Their love continued to grow for each other and as Marie grew older, the family only grew closer. They always made time for each other. Both parents lavishing their daughter in gifts, and husband and wife pleasuring the other whenever the time arose.  


* * *

_**A/N: Once again, great thanks to everyone who has read and reviewed. All your thought and suggestions have been most valuble and I hope to hear more! I'm thinking of writing a fic on Marie's days at school, focusing mainly on Albus and Minerva, let me know what you think!  
I hope you have enjoyed this fic.  
Take care.  
Paige x**_


End file.
